


An Unexpected Break

by PK102



Series: Other Dwarves' Treasure [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dwarf Packs, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: The Company encounters a stream near the Carrock and they take the opportunity to refresh themselves.Also known as chapter 12.5 ofOne Man's Trash.





	An Unexpected Break

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes places sometime in Chapter Twelve of One Man's Trash, however you don't have to have read that chapter or story to read this, since it's all pretty much general fun times.

Bilbo was pleased to find a decent-sized river at the bottom of the Carrock. It had been some time since Rivendell and a great many things had happened. He was filthy and his clothes were starting to smell horribly, but at least he wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the others. 

He mentioned all of this to Thorin, who agreed very quickly that it would be in all of their best interests to prolong their stay at the base of the rock formation so they could take advantage of the water. Gandalf tried to protest, stating his friend’s house was only a day’s travel away, but a dirty hobbit was an unpleasant hobbit and Bilbo kicked up quite the argument against more walking. So they stayed. 

He departed as stealthily as he could to the river with the hopes of getting at least a few minutes of peace and quiet before he was found. He’d managed to get undressed and started on his hair when the first dwarf made his appearance. At least he’d had more time than he’d originally thought. He sighed a goodbye to the silence and solitude before Bofur was splashing next to him. Bifur and Bombur appeared soon after. 

“So this is where you vanished off to,” the dwarf commented, lazily drifting by. “It’s a nice little spot.” 

“Yes, it was,” Bilbo replied. Then he heard Fíli and Kíli tromping through the underbrush and his eyebrow twitched. Bofur caught glimpse of the forming scowl and wisely left the hobbit alone. 

He wasn’t alone for very long as a heavy, _naked_ weight attached itself to Bilbo’s back with an exclamation. He spluttered, having been dunked momentarily underwater. “Kíli,” he gasped after spitting out water. “Get off.” 

He could hear the cheeky grin in the young Alpha’s voice as he replied, “But Mister Boggins, I’m just so happy to see you’re…alright.” 

Bilbo scowled and spun around to snap at him, only to blush at the leering look Kíli was giving him. Thankfully the water was high enough to hide everything below his waist, so most of his modesty was still intact. “Kíli!” he groused, but whatever retort he’d had in mind before had gotten lost. Judging by the grin on Kíli’s face, he knew it too. 

Then strong arms were wrapping around his chest to pull him backwards into another. “Yeah, Kíli,” his brother teased, “don’t be so rough with our hobbit. He needs a more…gentle touch.” The blonde dwarf was speaking right next to his ear and he struggled not to show how much that was affecting him. 

He scrambled out of his arms – which let him go without a fight – and eyed the two smug smirks on their faces. He scowled at them, though it probably wasn’t as effective given the amount of heat he could feel his face projecting. “Stop that, you two. I’m not here to play around. I just want to get clean.” 

“We can help with that, Mister Boggins,” Kíli replied, grinning. The two slowly began to advance, forcing Bilbo to retreat backwards. 

He shot them a scandalized look. “N-no! That wouldn’t be proper!” He continued backwards until he ran into something, or rather, someone. He yelped and jumped back forward, turning so he could keep an eye on both sides. Dwalin stood on his right, arms crossed forebodingly as he looked at the boys. He made quite the imposing figure, standing taller than even Kíli. The water barely reached his thighs – and Bilbo forced his eyes back up to a respectable height. One without dwarves in its view, because honestly. 

“You heard the hobbit,” he grumbled in that deep voice of his. “Leave the hobbit his propriety.” 

“Besides,” Balin piped up from the area behind Dwalin, “you know very well he’s Thorin’s first.” His words got a few sullen grumbles from the boys, but they soon swam off. Bilbo, flushed again, gave a quick grateful nod to the brothers before swimming off himself to find another secluded spot. 

By this point all of the dwarves had made their way to the river, so there was no quiet spot to hide himself away. Scowling at the pack, he found a decent spot a little ways downstream from the most commotion and set about scrubbing himself as quickly as he dared while still being thorough. So intent was he on ignoring the others that he hadn’t even noticed the presence beside him until the Alpha spoke up. 

“That’s quite the determined look on your face, Master Baggins,” Thorin noted as he undid the braids in his hair. 

Bilbo startled, sending mini waves across the water to Thorin. He slowly peeked over at the dwarf and was grateful to find him modestly covered by the water. He’d seen plenty already, he remembered with a blush. Thorin quirked an eyebrow at his expression and Bilbo hastily turned away from the wonderfully muscled chest. “O-of course!” he said quickly. “I would prefer to get clean before any more of you dwarves decide to interrupt me.” He pointedly went back to his scrubbing. 

Thorin ignored the blatant hint. “I wouldn’t dream of getting between you and your cleanliness,” Thorin said. Then he paused to think. “With some exceptions,” he added. 

Bilbo gasped and flushed again, nearly dropping his soap. He scowled when he caught the grin on the dwarf’s face. “You’re just as bad as your nephews,” Bilbo scolded. 

“Oh?” Thorin asked. “And what, pray tell, have my nephews been up to? Nothing…out of turn, I hope.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously in the direction where said nephews were roughhousing. 

“N-no,” Bilbo was quick to reply. “Balin mentioned something about that before,’ Bilbo mentioned, his voice tinged with curiosity as he hoped Thorin would elaborate. 

Thorin nodded as he scrubbed his own hair. “There’s a hierarchy within the pack, of course. I am the head Alpha, as you know, followed by Dwalin and the other senior Alphas. Fíli, Kíli, and Ori, as they are the youngest, are towards the bottom.” 

“And you use this to determine who can do what with me?” Bilbo asked incredulously. “I’m sorry, but I’ll show my affections to whomever I damn well please,” he growled. 

Thorin smirked and shook his head. “You may do what you like with your affections. With anything, really. But it is expected, in other things, that you give…preference to the top of the hierarchy.” 

Bilbo’s indignation deflated at Thorin’s words, but he was caught by the almost smoldering look the dwarf was sending his way. He swallowed heavily. “Preference…in things like what?” he hedged, suddenly aware of the tension between them. 

Thorin leaned closer and Bilbo’s eyes were caught in the other’s as he did so. “Things like…mating you, for one,” he said, his voice a timbre lower than normal. “Having your children.” Bilbo found his mouth suddenly dry, half of his brain wanting Thorin to finish closing the distance. 

But the dwarf leaned back and shrugged, grabbing his soap to finish washing. “But that is all your choice, whether you want to stick to hierarchy or not. None of us will force you.” 

“Right,” Bilbo muttered. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head as he finished up. Then he began to gather his things, eyeing the dwarves still in the river and the distance to his clothes on the bank. 

“Go on,” Thorin said, “while they’re still distracted.” He turned pointedly to look in another direction. 

“Right,” Bilbo repeated as he scrambled out of the water to his clothes. He dressed quickly with his back turned until he was decent enough and then looked back over the river. No one seemed to have noticed. 

He finished dressing and then began making his way back to the camp. Someone was going to have to start cooking lunch soon, and it might as well be him. They were his dwarves, after all, and someone had to look after them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bifur noticed. He notices things.
> 
> I wrote this before I wrote chapter 12. Before I even started thinking of writing chapter 12. And it just sat in my drafts folder for a while and I couldn't post it, even though it was done. I hate that waiting.


End file.
